It is generally desirable to maintain the open end of a condom as close as possible to the base of the penis on which the condom is positioned. Unfortunately, the natural shape of a male member (which is generally thicker at the base with an upward taper) and friction against the rolled condom outer ring (the normal outer ring of male condoms) caused by thrusting and pull-out may cause a condom to want to roll-up during use.
Prior art condoms may also permit uncontrolled bunching of material along random portions of the condom body. This indiscriminate bunching may occasionally form large masses of material in a single area. This unpredictable and unwanted large circumference of bunched material can create significant frictional adhesion between the penis and vaginal wall such that the entire condom is pulled up or tugged forward along the shaft of the penis to uncover or expose more of the base of the penis shaft. Another description would be to say that prior art condoms “ride up” along the shaft of the penis towards the tip of the penis. This “riding up” is a component in the condom the slipping off the penis during use (i.e., condom failure).